


Seashells and Mermaids

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Eagle and the Cross [15]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Bahamas, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sweet, Tropical setting, ties in with Edward Kenway's Guide to Child Rearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward takes his girlfriend Tessa to the Bahamas to ask her a rather important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seashells and Mermaids

Her dark hair catches the wind, the breeze smelling of salt and tropical fruit. Edward can't help but smile as Tessa laughs, rich and throaty, his grip on her fingers tight as they walk along the white sandy beach. He never thought he'd find someone again, not after Caroline, not after everything during those four years in the Navy.

Tessa proves all of those assumptions wrong. Tessa is the lighthouse guiding him back to a safe harbor. Tessa worms her fingers around, until their hands are laced together. They talk and laugh, kicking up sand and staring at the sun as it treks towards the endless horizon. "So tell me Edward," Tessa says, looking at him. He gets lost in her grey eyes, the color of spring rain clouds and bursting with mischief and life. "Why are we here?"

"Vacation," he replies, a mysterious twitch of his mouth, "why else? I wanted to take my girl to the Bahamas for her birthday."

"You're sweet," Tessa giggles, "roguishly sweet."

Edward tosses his head back with laughter and pulls her in close, kissing her neck. "I know my mother told me I have to eat dinner before dessert," Edward whispers into her dark hair, "but being with you makes me want to skip dinner all together."

"Edward!" Tessa squeaks, pushing against his chest, he lets her go, but maintains their connection by gripping her hand. He won't let her go, he'll never let her go. If he lost her, he'll wait for her until she returns, like an osprey waiting for its mate. Tessa smiles though, dimples appearing in her cheeks. "You said you had a surprise for me at dinner?"

It took effort not to touch the little velvet box in his pocket, Edward simply smiles and says, "I do." He pulls her close again, kissing her knuckles. He has to keep her distracted, so Thatch and Mary have to time to set up. He tugs her towards the surf, singing a song he heard in a strange mix of Spanish and English. She laughs, but soon they are dancing as the waves sigh around their ankles, the sun sinking further towards the horizon painting the world in a brilliant golden glow. Edward tangles his hands in her chocolate tresses. "You're so beautiful," he breathes, pressing his forehead against hers.

"You flatter me," Tessa says, though she smiles and blushes all the same. Edward can't help but smile at her reaction. He stoops quickly and by luck, scoops up an intact sea shell.

"A shell for the mermaid that stole my heart," he says, offering her the shell to her. Tessa's blush deepens, accepting the gift from him.

"It's beautiful," she breathes and holds it up to her, "I can hear the ocean." She throws her arms around his shoulders, nose to nose, both smiling like sweethearts. "You are plotting something Edward Kenway," she breathes, a strain of hair falling into her face, "what is it?"

Edward chuckles and steals a quick kiss. "What makes you think I'm hiding something, Tessa? You know all my secrets."

"Liar," Tessa accuses, tapping his nose, and he playfully attempts to bite her finger.

"Come," Edward says, as he glances at the sun, "let's go see if dinner is ready." He takes her hand, wandering towards the cluster of palm trees, their frons sighing in the sea breeze. Tessa clutches the seashell still, thumb caressing it with each step.

Edward is pleased when she gives a little gasp upon seeing the set up. Oil lamps dangle from the palms, lanterns placed along the base, fending off the gathering dark and casting the grove in a soothing golden glow. A table, set for two, sits in the center of a heart drawn in the sand. "Well," Edward places a hand on the small of her back, leading towards the table, "shall we eat?" he asks.

Tessa is speechless, baffled and overjoyed. "Did you do this?"

"How could I?" Edward says, leading her towards the table, "I've been with you this entire time."

"You have friends."

"They aren't here, it's just us, I've told you that," Edward says, pulling her chair out for her and holding her hand as she sits down. "I'm just charming."

"A charming pirate," Tessa teases, Edward laughs before striking a match and dropping it into the heart. Fire blooms to life in a roaring _whoosh,_ a red-orange glow illuminating them. It's warm in the center of the heart, yet the sea breeze is soothing with its cool caress.

"I won't say I'm a pirate," Edward replies, sitting down, "but I know how to romance a woman."

They eat in a mix of comfortable silence and chatter; the stars poke out in the sky as it darkens, the music the breeze and the sigh of the sea and Edward wishes this moment could last forever and that time can just go fuck itself. He stretches, snatching his prize from his pocket. The simple golden band feels warm against his palm, it came together in two halves of a seashell, tiny seed pearls nestled a small, yet brilliant diamond. Edward swallows, his hands clammy. "Tessa," he breathes, catching her attention.

"Hm?"

"There is something I must ask you," he holds her slender hand in both of his and slips the pretty little engagement ring onto her finger. "Marry me," he breathes, "stay with me forever. Let's chart a course to paradise together. I love you, more than anything. So… please, will you marry me?" he lets go of her hand, revealing the engagement ring on her finger.

Tessa gasps, heart thudding against her chest as she stares at the ring, fit for a mermaid princess. Tears glisten in Tessa's eyes and she looks at her boyfriend, no… her _fiancé_. "Yes, Edward, a thousand times yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft
> 
> So, I saw this beautiful sea-side picture on tumblr, of a flaming heart carved into the sand and a table set for two in the middle and I thought "that's how Edward proposed to Tessa" and what do you know I had to go and write it.
> 
> It's first person, and I think it turned out… bad. It didn't flow right, maybe because the music wasn't right. Hmmm….. This does tie into Edward Kenway's Guide to Child Rearing and my first real Edward centric bit of fanfiction. Naturally, I butchered everyone. Hahaha.
> 
> Save an author; leave a review!
> 
> To everyone that doesn't review, my assumption that you hate this story is correct?


End file.
